


你的愛溫暖我

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek很擔心, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 傻瓜們談戀愛, 初吻, 失溫, 好結局, 愛的告白, 暴風雪, 有點虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: 「至少風雪開始變小了。」Stiles開口，嘴唇開始泛藍、牙齒不停打顫。「嗯，」Derek回應，Stiles的手臂圈著Derek的，在他們走著時開始有些踉蹌。「來吧，繼續走，保持溫暖。」「好，繼續走。」Stiles同意道。Derek不喜歡他的聲音間透露出的虛弱。===============翻譯點文: 在雪中+感情告白





	你的愛溫暖我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your love warms me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554976) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 



「如果你現在跟我一樣迷路的話，我帶著一隻天生的狼人四處跑的意義在哪裡啊？」Stiles問，嘴裡笑著。好吧，其實看不太到他的表情，因為四周的風雪都快掩蓋住他們的身影，但至少他的聲音聽起來還是被逗樂的。

「是阿，通通都是我的錯，因為我沒辦法從這一大片 _ 白色 _ 裡──」Derek比著周圍，「──好好找路。」

「我們應該，我不知道，停下嗎？」Stiles開口問。「真的我不知道你想怎麼做，在雪中挖個洞躲進去，祈禱我們不要凍死？」

「我不知道，」Derek喃喃的說。如果他是自己一個人的話他就會化成狼形，然後試著用以狼形更為敏銳的感官想辦法，真的不行的話他大概會挖個洞接著祈禱不要死掉。但他不太想讓Stiles那麼做，他們是穿著不少衣服沒錯，但也沒那麼多，而且他已經開始聽到Stiles在顫抖了。「如果我們繼續前進的話至少能保持體溫？」

「好吧。」Stiles說然後他們繼續前進。

**•** • **•** •

「至少風雪開始變小了。」Stiles開口，嘴唇開始泛藍、牙齒不停打顫。

「嗯，」Derek回應，Stiles的手臂圈著Derek的，在他們走著時開始有些踉蹌。「來吧，繼續走，保持溫暖。」

「好，繼續走。」Stiles同意道。

Derek不喜歡他的聲音間透露出的虛弱。

**•** • **•** •

  
「嗚、」Stiles再次因平衡不穩而膝蓋著地。

「撐著點。」Derek開始感到害怕、真的很害怕，Stiles動作變得很慢、身體不再顫抖還有講話開始含糊不清了。

「嗯，我來了。」

但是他沒有站起身，他有試著起來但只是讓他又跌回原地，接著Derek在他身旁蹲下身將他抱起。「這樣比較快。」他抱歉地說。

「好。」Stiles依偎著Derek放鬆身軀。

**•** • **•** •

  
「Stiles，」Derek說，「撐住，別睡，你知道你現在不能睡著的。」

「沒有、睡，」Stiles回答，聲音太過虛弱。「我有跟你說過我愛你嗎？」

「不，你沒有，然後你現在也不准說。」

Stiles將頭靠上Derek的肩膀看向他。「為什麼不行？」

「因為我說了算，」Derek厲聲說。「不准你在快死掉的時候開始告白，你要說的話給我在你健康、溫暖又安全的情況下再說。」

「真希望我之前夠有勇氣，」Stiles說，明顯的完全忽略了Derek說的話。「可以把那些說出來。我想吻你，Derek。」

Derek停下腳步、瞪向他。Stiles看著他，大大的雙眼神采黯淡但仍專注在Derek身上，泛藍的雙唇拉出一個柔軟的微笑接著將頭靠回Derek的肩膀。Derek艱澀的嚥下口水。

「我也想吻你。」他輕聲說同時試著想阻止眼淚繼續匯集。

「我愛你，」Stiles說，而Derek閉上雙眼。「我愛你，Derek，我知道你會盡你所能地救我，然後我要你知道如果沒辦法的話也不是你的錯，好嗎？」

「別，」Derek說，他睜開眼看著Stiles。「拜託別說了。」

「你能吻我嗎？」

Derek再次嚥下口水然後點頭，接著他向前頃小心的將唇印上Stiles的。Stiles胡亂地將手包覆住Derek的臉頰，原本應該是想溫柔的覆上，但他太過用力，差點用帶著手套的手指戳進Derek的眼睛。親吻太過冰冷和不舒服，Derek只是緊閉雙眼，用力地吻著Stiles過度寒冷的雙唇。

「我也愛你。」他在Stiles的嘴間細語。

「我知道，大傢伙。」Stiles說。

**•** • **•** •

 

Derek把小木屋的木門扯開時Stiles仍靠在Derek的肩膀上時不時的含糊說著什麼。他扭斷大鎖然後他得說他一點罪惡感都沒有。他跨步進門，將門扳回去關上，滿意地看著門卡在原地，接著輕輕地把Stiles放上小沙發。

「我得把你身上濕掉的衣服脫下。」他說。

「嗯哼。」Stiles笨手笨腳的縮成一團時回應。

Derek小心翼翼的拉下Stiles的靴子，接著是他的牛仔褲。他很慶幸至少他有穿衛生褲，但也整個濕掉又冰冷，所以他也把它一起脫了下來。他把外套脫掉後蓋在Stiles的腿上，然後繼續動作。Stiles的手套其實是乾的，跟其他外套底下的衣服一樣，所以他把外套蓋在他的身上，接著轉頭看了看小木屋裡頭。

那邊有個壁爐和一小堆薪柴在一旁，甚至還有幾張舊報紙和火柴，所以他趕快地將火升起後在小木屋裡四處找著毛毯和被子。沙發上有幾件毛毯，然後旁邊有著一間小臥室和一張小床，不過上頭有著厚被子。所以他把整個床墊拖到壁爐前，把身上的衣服都脫下之後也把Stiles剩下的衣服都脫掉。

「來吧，」他溫柔的說邊將Stiles抱到床墊上。他把被子和毛毯拉過來蓋過兩人，緊緊的抱住Stiles。「你現在可以睡了，但不准死，好嗎？」

「哼好。」Stiles說。

**•** • **•** •

 

Derek在流汗，幾乎是溫暖過頭了，但Stiles也在流汗。他慢慢地睜開眼睛時Derek仍是整個人抱著他不放。

「噢唔，」他輕聲說，「暖和。」

「是阿，」Derek說然後繼續 _ 緊抱 _ 著他。「你感覺如何？」

「溫暖、全身是汗，」Stiles回答，打了個哈欠之後對著Derek微笑。「安全、溫暖又健康。」

「很好，」Derek說，試著想瞪著Stiles。「如果你一定要的話現在可以告白你那些笨感情了。」

「我愛你，」Stiles溫柔的說，伸出手臂，輕輕的觸碰Derek的臉龐。「謝謝，我愛你。」

Derek閉上眼然後深吸一口氣。「我他媽的對你有夠生氣的，你都不知道。」

「我知道，對不起。」Derek睜開眼而Stiles的微笑退了一半。「如果你對我這樣做的話，我也會很生氣。我懂，真的懂，但我不想──」他皺眉頭又艱澀的吞下口水。「我不想在你不知道的情況下死掉。」

Derek點頭，因為他明白，真的，不管他有多生氣，他真的明白。「我也愛你。」他說接著向前吻住Stiles。

Stiles捧住Derek的下巴，輕柔的傾斜他的頭邊親吻著，一個緩慢又溫柔的吻，然後將額頭靠著Derek的。「你知道我們在哪嗎？」

「完全不知道，」Derek回答。Stiles拉回身子，而Derek看著他微笑。「不過我們不會有事的，這裡看起來是個不錯的小木屋，到天氣變好前我們很安全。」

Stiles看了下四周，然後對著Derek眨眼笑著。「這裡有所有我需要的東西。」他說接著捏了捏Derek，讓Derek輕笑出聲。

「我的天啊，」他說，邊磨蹭Stiles的臉頰。「我愛上一個笨蛋了。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 當我點告白的題目的時候我以為會很甜阿XDDDD 但還是超喜歡的!!!


End file.
